<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somethings Cannot Be Unseen by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609180">Somethings Cannot Be Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Brothers, Community: holiday_prompts, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dialogue-Only, Gen, July Table, Nude Day, Nudity, Public Nudity, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally sees Dean in the backyard and regrets his life choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somethings Cannot Be Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I'm going blind.”</p><p>“Will you quit being so dramatic?”</p><p>“I'll always be able to see it burning in the back of my brain. I wonder when the insanity will set in?”</p><p>“Seriously, Sam? It's nothing you haven't seen before.”</p><p>“But it's never been... in motion... in that way before. I am not sure that is supposed to do that. You might need to get that checked.”</p><p>“Har har har.”</p><p>“Why were you naked outside anyway?”</p><p>“I was preventing tan lines!”</p><p>“That doesn't explain anything!” </p><p>“It was a good song!”</p><p>“I'm gouging out my eyeballs.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for:<br/>spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge<br/>Holiday_Prompts: July Table: Nude Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>